Envy's Surprise
by sweetsacrifice93
Summary: Ed comes back from an assignment set by the military and gets a letter. He can't wait to get home to Envy and have a little fun. But he runs into someone else in an alley, and she's also part of the party.Warning gay pairingssexual intercourse rated M


A/N: Just a quick little three some oneshot I had to write. It is short and there isn't that much sex. I know I suck. But it's hott at least. Well enjoy!

Envy's surprise

"For you Full Metal." Mustang said. I watched as the small tan piece of paper slid into my palm as Roy winked at me and walked away. I was confused as fuck, and no one around here was helping me. But maybe this note would help me understand a little bit more.

I slowly opened up the thin parchment and smiled at the neat cursive of the man I loved so much.

_'Dear Chibi,_

_Come home right away after work, I have a surprise for you that will make your night all worth while._

_Love,_

_Envy_

I smiled and stuck the letter in my coat pocket. "Well at least I get to fuck before I go to on another assignment." I snickered and shoved the double doors open. Al had stayed behind in Risembal with Winry and Pinako. So it was only me and Envy. A shiver was sent through my body as a throb coursed through my manhood.

I started down the deserted dark sidewalk towards my small apartment complex that Roy and the military had given me and Alphonse to stay at for the time we are in Central. Which isn't much.

A cold breeze blew past me and went through my clothes and right into my body. I pulled the thick black drape coat the green haired sin had given me for the coming up winter around my small form. Holding in as much heat as I possibly could.

"Hello Edward.It's been a long time." I stopped and turned towards the sexually arousing voice coming from the alleyway beside me. The woman walked out of the shadows with a smirk on her lips. Her curly black hair bounced down to her thighs and across her shoulders. Cascading down her plump breasts. Her thin red lips glinted in the street lights. I pushed back my excitement as her violet eyes searched me up and down.

"Lust...can I help you?" She made a moaning noise and nodded. A look of complete and total lust in her eyes. Which helped suit her name all the more.

"Can I come in with you Edward?" I blushed at the intensity of her gaze and slipped my hands into my jacket. 'How am I suppose to tell her that she can't because me and Envy are going to fuck like two nympho freaks?' I swallowed the lump in the back of my throat and sighed.

"Sure I guess. But Envy isn't going to be to happy about this..." She waved her hand and started towards me. I stared at her hips moving around in the very short tight leather dress, and the way her dress cut off the top so you could see the whole top of her perky tits. I looked away when she grabbed my hand off of my chest. She wrapped it inside her warm ones and started planting kisses on it.

"Envy asked me if I wanted to join you two tonight. It's been forever since I've gotten a decent fuck. And I've always had the hots for you Edward." The way she said my name sent pleasant shivers up and down my groin, making me want to jump her right here and now.

I blinked as her words sunk into my skull. 'Envy wants to share me? But he doesn't share ever!' She laughed and I felt a hand rub my chest. I looked up at her hungry stare. "Wow Edward you've gotten taller and you've been working out more haven't you." I didn't notice it myself but I was as tall as her now. But still a little shorter than Envy.

Lost in my train of thought I wasn't ready for the tug of someone pulling me towards my apartment. "Come on you don't want to be late for Envy do you?"

I smiled and shook my head. We started jogging down the deserted block. We were so horny you could probably smell it. I could sense Lust's excitement and just thinking about Envy's slender pale body made me all the more excited.

I ripped open the door leading up to my room and shoved Lust into it. She gasped and hit the wall. I walked up to her and slammed my mechanical hand on the wall next to her head. "I hope your ready for tonight." She smirked and I took it as my signal. I slammed my lips onto her and pushed a lot of passion and fierceness into it. She moaned and Stuck her tongue into my mouth. I twirled mine around hers and moved my human hand down to her high black dress. I ran my hand up her dress and played with her clit.

She moaned and pulled back from the kiss. I just wanted to get her excited. It was Envy I wanted the most. I had come back home early to see him before going back. I brought my hand back and pulled away from the panting sin.

"Where is Envy?" She shrugged and let her head hit the wall.

"You're a real bitch Ed you know that?" I smirked at her and shrugged. "Sorry I can't spoil the party yet. Just had to get you excited for later." she sighed and struggled over to the couch. She fell on it and grabbed the bottle of vodka on the floor.

I walked into the kitchen and a bright green of paper caught my attention. I grabbed the parchment off the refrigerator and scanned through it.

_Sexy, _

_went to the mansion to get something. Be back soon don't have to much fun with Lust without me. Hope your ready for tonight._

_Love,_

_Envy_

I threw the paper on the counter and a little ping of excitement sprang through me. I ran into the living room and over to the couch. I leaned down and jammed my lips on top of her blood red ones. She kissed back and I pulled away. She looked at me in confusion.

"I'll be back, don't leave. Just get ready or whatever girls do before they get fucked like a dummy." She shrugged and sat up. I smiled and ran out the door. I ran out into the street and looked around. A small form appeared from a distance coming through the slight fog. I smiled and ran towards it.

The throbbing in my groin was going crazy and I couldn't take it much longer. And I knew Lust was about to burst at the house. The figure became more clear and I stopped it wasn't Envy it was Roy holding a big brown paper bag. I blinked and looked around for somewhere to hide. But it was too late he had already seen me.

"Edward? What are you doing out here? You were suppose to be at the apartment with Lust." I looked back at Mustang and felt a strange burst in my stomach like thousands of butterflies. _'That voice isn't Roy's it's ENVY'S!'_

"Envy?" I forced out. It felt like I was going to burst if I talked anymore. A bright light engulfed the man in front of me and his green haired form appeared. He smiled and winked.

"Hello my sexy beast." I laughed and hugged him, trying my best to avoid the bag. I Wrapped my arms around his waist and let them sit on his back. He did the same with one arm. I inhaled the sweet smell of strawberries off the sin.

"Come on Edo we need to get back to the apartment." I nodded and let him pull away from our hug. We walked back hand in hand. I pushed the door open and let him set the bag on the floor. I looked around for Lust but there was no sign of her.

I felt something push against my chest and then I was pushed onto the squishy couch. Envy made a purring sound and licked his lips. "You have no idea how long I've been waited to fuck you again Ed." I ripped my coat off and unbuttoned my fancy white shirt we were forced to ware. He jumped on me and straddled my hips. He leaned up and caught my lips with his. I moaned in content as the old feeling engulfed me again. If there was one thing in this world I missed the most it was the taste and feel of Envy.

He bit my lip and played with my tongue doing everything perfectly to set me off over and over again. He tugged off my belt and threw it across the room. I smiled and brought my head up in a full field of arousal as Envy licked and kissed my hard cock. A tight feeling ran up my stomach and I felt a orgasm rise from my chest. I hissed and let myself release in Envy's mouth. He sucked harder and swallowed it. He brought his head up to me and licked his sticky lips.

"Tasty as ever." I gave a weak laugh and laid against the pillow. That was so relieving it was unreal. But I was still horny as fuck and need to fuck something. He got off of me and helped me up. I grabbed the vodka were Lust had left it and took a big swig. The burn felt good.

"Come on Ed, let's go to the back room." I nodded and stood up. I followed him to the back room. But stopped when he did. I leaned over to see what her was staring at and there she was.

Lust was sitting on the bed with nothing on. I felt another throb go through my groin. She smiled at us.

"Like this?" A sly smile slipped over her lips as she parts her thighs enticingly and sticks a finger in her mouth. I smiled and looked over at Envy. He looked back at me and winked.

_'Tonight was going to be fun.'_

_A/N: So what did ya think? R&R_


End file.
